


Lend Me A Hand?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;), Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, adorable dog being adorable, huehue, it's a bit more than platonic, it's kinda implied, platonic family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Alex is working on cooking Thanksgiving and Alex's Uncle, Coach, lends a hand.





	Lend Me A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is one of my many OCs and he is a basketball player who lives with his uncle who is also the basketball coach. 
> 
> Alex has short, spiky black hair. Wears square-rimmed glasses. Has a little bit of a beard scruff. He tends to wear a red sweatshirt with a large white 17 and a pair of red basketball shorts. He is 20 years old.
> 
> Coach has messy, black hair and has 2 white earrings in his left ear and 2 black earrings in his right ear. He has a bit more scruff than Alex. He usually wears a white tank top with a black track jacket and black track pants. He is 36 years old.
> 
> They also have a young Doberman puppy named Damien. He's easily excitable and very playful.
> 
> Enjoy some Thanksgiving shenanigans! Love you guys! ^_^ ~♭♪♭♪

Alex wiped some sweat from his brow as the heat from the stove and oven continued to assault him. Alex bent down to finally retrieve the turkey. As he did, the wonderful scent of cooked meat wafted into the room. Alex lifted the turkey but, instantly stiffened when he heard panting and the clicking off nails rushing towards him. "Shit...UNCLE! H-HELP! PLEASE!" Alex yelped as the happy, excited barking beast, leapt up, trying to snag a piece of juicy bird meat. Alex's Uncle entered the room and snickered at what he was witnessing. Alex, holding the turkey above his head and Damien, their dog, trying to leap up and clawing Alex's apron in the process. "I got him..." Coach chuckled, picking up the dog. Coach stored the dog in his crate and re-entered the kitchen. Alex quickly carved the turkey and placed it on the table. "Looks great, Alex. What would I do without you?" Coach asked, grinning at the table full of food. "Hm. I'm assuming starve? Considering the last time you cooked-" Alex began. Coach cut him off, "Geez, you set the kitchen on fire one time and you can never live it down, huh?" Coach finished, playfully pouting. "Oh, sit down, ya big doof!" Alex joked, playfully stuffing a roll into his uncle's face. "Um, Alex?" Coach said, nervously. "Yeah?" Alex replied, confused. "I-I love you, Alex." Coach confessed, blushing furiously. Alex's face turned a dark pink. "I love you, too, Xavier..." Alex replied with a grin. That grin was returned and then the two enjoyed their miniature feast.


End file.
